Throw Away Your Secrets
by xx paint you wings
Summary: When the bell rang for the last time before the summer, the secrets would be thrown into the air - to represent a new beginning for all of them. Tryan, aka Troy/Ryan.  Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Throw Away Your Secrets**

**Hey! This is my first High School Musical fanfiction, I hope you all like it. It's a Tryan, aka TroyRyan slash. If you don't like slash, click the back button and nobody gets hurt. My work is influenced heavily by the wonderful nek0-sama, go read her work! This story is based on the fact that I never understood the whole throwing-the-papers-in-the-air part in the first scene of the High School Musical 2 movie. So I made up a reason. Enjoy!  
And if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, please review! (PS: this story was originally posted on tumblr, link on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned the High School Musical franchise, copyright of Disney.  
**

* * *

Troy Bolton was away, sick with the flu, that day, but the East High Wildcats didn't let that stop them from going about their business. They had all become closer since the winter musical, thanks to Troy and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, breaking down the barriers of stereotypes. Jocks like Chad Danforth could date braniacs like Taylor McKessie, and nobody would bat an eye. It was because of this freedom that Sharpay Evans could call together all of their classmates on the third-last day of school to inform them of her biggest, most spectacular plan yet.

"You guys, I had this _fabulous_ idea!"

Some of the jocks groaned as the drama queen gushed excitedly, but her twin brother Ryan looked at her interestedly.

The blond boy could hear some of his classmates whispering among themselves, discontent to have been taken from their lunches by the female Evans twin. "What," he heard someone mutter, "is she going to try and turn us all into her little poodles just like Ryan?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yes, it was common knowledge in East High that Ryan Evans was his twin sister's poodle whom she could force to obey her every whim. Some even claimed that he wouldn't be able to think on his own without Sharpay to tell him what to do.

_Of course I can think on my own_, the theater king thought angrily. _We're twins, not clones_.

"Okay! Everyone, be quiet and listen to what I have to say!"

The students immediately clammed up, fearing the drama queen's wrath. All eyes turned to the pink-clad girl, giving her the attention she thrived on.

Sharpay beamed at her classmates. "Well, we all have secrets, right? On the last day of class, we can all write our deepest, darkest secret on a piece of paper. Then, when the bell rings, we'll all throw the papers up in the air. Easy, right?"

"Excuse me, Ice Queen," Chad interrupted mockingly, "but what exactly is the purpose of doing this?"

The girl glared at the curly-haired basketball player. "It's summer!" she exclaimed insistently. "It's a new beginning. So we're getting rid of all our secrets, so we can really have a new beginning! Are we all agreed?"

Murmurs rose up. It seemed as if most of the girls were interested, and were trying to convince their boyfriends to participate as well.

_No_, Ryan thought despairingly, _we can't do this. Our deepest, darkest secret… what if someone finds out? I can't.._.

"Yes, Sharpay," Taylor spoke for the group, "We're unanimous."

Sharpay squealed happily. "Perfect! Now, someone needs to tell Troy, since he's not here."

"I'll tell him!" two voices spoke at once. The blond boy turned towards the people who had spoken and saw Chad and Gabriella standing up.

The drama queen rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't care who it is! You can figure it out," she snarled. Her voice turned sweet again. "Just make sure that he knows about it, okay?"

* * *

"You are _not _skipping this, Ryan!"

It was the day before the last day of school, and Sharpay Evans was standing in her twin's bedroom, trying to convince her brother to participate in the activity she had orchestrated. The male Evans twin cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Why not? Maybe I don't want to share a secret with the whole class!"

The pink-clad girl groaned. "Ugh. Nobody will find out what it is! Now, write!" she barked.

"Fine," Ryan groaned, as he picked up the pen and wrote.

Sharpay grinned. "Perfect! Now, be sure to throw it when the bell rings tomorrow!"

The theater king rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay!"

"Good," the drama queen cheered. "Because if you don't, I'll know. And if I know you didn't do it, I'll find out that secret and tell the whole school."

He gulped. "Okay, I promise I'll do it."

With that, his twin sister twirled on her heel and left him in peace. He glanced doubtfully at the paper sitting on his desk. On the piece of clean, lined paper was written four words in neat manuscript.

_I love Troy Bolton._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second, and much longer, chapter of Throw Away Your Secrets! Thanks to xBroken-Glassx for your kind, but honest, review. I really appreciate it! And again, if you don't want to read slash, feel free to leave.  
**

**PS: Gabriella isn't very nice and sweet in this story, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned the High School Musical franchise, copyright of Disney.  
**

* * *

Troy arrived at school on the last day before summer vacation, well again. He was relieved that the flu hadn't lasted long; it would be awful to be sick during summer and miss the last day of school.

The school was abuzz with something, the basketball captain wasn't sure what. He had heard whispered murmurs about secrets, and the last bell of the day, but he chalked it up to everyone's excitement over the break.

He had talked to both Gabriella and Chad, since he had been sick, the night before. Chad had asked if Gabriella had called him, and when he replied negatively, the bushy-haired boy had told him that he was sure she would. When she called, his girlfriend had asked if Chad had also called. He had replied with a confused, "yes," and she seemed content with that answer.

Since the other basketball players were nowhere in sight, the brunette wandered over to where Ryan Evans was. "Hey," he greeted the smaller boy.

The blond jumped at the sound of Troy's voice, whirling around to face him. "Oh… hey, Troy," he replied, slapping a smile on his face.

The athlete grinned back. "So, it's the last day of school, huh?" he mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah," the theater king said nervously. "The year's gone by so fast… you know, since the musical and everything."

Troy shrugged. "I guess so, yeah. So what are your plans for the summer?" he inquired.

"Oh, well, you know, just doing… whatever Sharpay decides she wants me to do, I guess."

The basketball star laughed. "Yeah? Well, if she ever gives you a break, let me know! I'd like to hang out with you sometime over the summer."

The shorter boy's eyes widened for a brief second. "O-okay! Sure," he replied enthusiastically.

Just then, the warning bell rang. The brunette watched his - could he call Ryan a friend? - go, the smaller boy wearing a genuine smile that made his heart shudder not unpleasantly. He himself smiled fondly after the blonde boy, before turning to get his own belongings to bring to homeroom.

* * *

All through the morning, Troy heard chatter about the same things everyone had been talking about before school started. Secrets, papers, the last class of the day… the blue-eyed basketball player was confused, but tried not to show it.

At lunch, when he went to sit with Gabriella and their friends, the dark-haired girl waved excitedly. "So," she asked once he was seated, "are you ready for the end of the day?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I think everyone is," he answered. It was true, all he had heard about all day was the end of the day. Everyone seemed really excited for classes to let out for the summer.

"I can't believe you convinced Chad to do what Sharpay suggested," his girlfriend laughed to Taylor.

Troy dismissed their conversation as "girl things," choosing instead to talk about sports and plans for the summer with Zeke and Chad.

"So, Troy, man, what are you going to do over the summer?" the bushy-haired boy inquired, patting his best friend on the back.

Troy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not quite sure, dude. I'll probably get a job somewhere, you know, start saving up for college."

"Really?" the boy who was like a brother to him said, sounding excited. "I was thinking about a job too, bro! I need a car, you know."

The taller boy interrupted, "Maybe we can all apply somewhere together! I think a job would be pretty cool."

"I don't know, man, not sure how many places there are that are in need of a chef and a… well, whatever Chad's good at!" the team captain laughed.

Chad swatted his friend on the head. "I'm good at a lot of things! I could even be a waiter, if I had to! I could order you around all day! 'Chef Baylor, get me a salad for table 5! Cesar, with a few mushrooms!' Sound like fun?"

Zeke looked horrified. "You don't put _mushrooms_ on Cesar salad!" he exclaimed, as the bushy-haired boy and Troy laughed.

* * *

Finally, it was the last class of the day. Troy watched the clock warily, as if it were a time bomb, as his friends and classmates counted down with whispered 'summer's.

"Summer," Chad whispered anxiously.

"Summer," Martha replied, smiling.

"Summer," Kelsi cheered.  
"Summer," Gabriella sighed.

"Summer," Taylor picked up the cheer.

"Summer, summer, summer…" the class whispered, as Troy drew back slightly.

The second the bell rang, pieces of loose-leaf lined paper flew into the air, with what looked to be a brief sentence on each. The blue-eyed jock watched as Ryan hesitated for a brief second, then threw his own paper in the air.

Troy was confused. What the heck was this? Why hadn't he been told?

He watched, trying to hold back a snicker, as Chad jumped up and twirled Ms. Darbus around before racing out of the room. "What time is it?" the bushy-haired boy yelled, jumping up on a desk.

"Summertime!" the class cheered in reply.

Still somewhat confused, the team captain followed his dancing and singing class out the doors as they poured out to the buses, sharing plans for the summer.

* * *

The next day, Troy returned to the school with his father. When he asked why, the coach had replied that he needed to "tie up some loose ends" before he could be out for the summer. Thankfully, as a coach and gym teacher, Mr. Bolton didn't have any lesson plans to work on or final exams to grade.

The basketball star glanced in the door to his former classroom and saw the papers still littering the floor. On an impulse, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hey, Gabby. It's Troy," he said.

"Troy? Why are you calling so early?" she whined. "It's only 10:00 in the morning."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I forgot everyone else would be sleeping in today."

"Why_ are_ you up?" she complained.

"Dad made me come in to school with him," Troy explained. "I just wanted to know, what was up with the whole 'throwing papers' thing yesterday?"

"Chad didn't tell you?" she asked, confused.

"No," he replied.

"Ugh, why didn't you ask him?" Gabriella groaned.

"Sorry," the athlete said again. "So, will you tell me, or should I call him?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, now that I'm up," she complained, before explaining. "Sharpay called a meeting while you were out sick. She decided everyone would write a secret on a piece of paper, and when the bell rang on the last day, we would throw the secrets in the air to - and I quote," the smart girl took on a mocking tone, "'represent a new beginning.' She then decided me and Chad were responsible for telling you."

"So that's what it was all about," Troy said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not my fault," she whined. "You should have asked me if you missed anything important!"

"Sorry," he replied for the umpteenth time, though in his head he thought,_ I shouldn't have to apologize for what she forgot to tell me_.

"I guess it's okay, Wildcat. I have to go. Talk to you soon!" Gabriella sighed, before hanging up.

The basketball star looked around, reading the notes laying on the floor.

_I have a crush on Sharpay_, one read.

_I can't dance_, said another.

_Sometimes I wish I could get back together with my ex-girlfriend._

_I once peeked through a hole in the wall to watch the girls change._

_I failed drama class._

_I still watch Barney._

_I was happy when Troy and Gabriella beat out Sharpay and Ryan in the musical_, was written on one note. Troy frowned. Sharpay could be cold and manipulative sometimes, yes, but she and Ryan had deserved the part just as much as, if not more than, Gabriella and himself.

His eyes froze on the next note. It was sitting between Ryan and Sharpay's former desks, crumpled slightly, with a tear down the middle as if the writer had tried purposely to rip it in half. There were a few water stains on it, as if the writer had cried over it. Troy's gaze was locked on the neat handwriting in the middle of the paper.

_I love Troy Bolton._


End file.
